Maya Orihara
Maya Orihara Maya is Nina Sakura and Yuta Kirishima's childhood friend. She is also one of the seven candidates and fiercely competes against Nina. She has two pets, a crow and a gecko named Ruru. Her real name is Maya Orphelia. Appearance Maya is considered to be a beautiful girl in the eyes of her peers. She is often seen being flirted by strangers who in turn, get freaked out or rejected coldly. She has blonde curly hair that reach past her shoulders and bright green eyes. She is usually seen in her witch outfit, which is similar to Nina's except for the color (which is blue instead of red) with thigh-high black boots and a black mini skirt. Personality Maya's personality is cold and uncaring. Her determination to win against Nina and the other five candidates proved to be mixed with slight desperation. Despite this, some classmates and even her homeroom teacher. However, despite the walls Maya built up around her she owns a kind and noble heart. Relationships (Anime) Nina Sakura Maya and Nina are childhood friends who turned into rivals once they were elected to be candidates to become the prince's wife. Maya holds deep grudges and shows hostility to Nina despite the latter staying kind and caring to her. It is shown that Maya questions why Nina can easily acquire the holy stones and becomes estranged with jealousy because of this. When Nina achieved all holy stones, she was told by the prince that she saved him from death by a tower collapsing ten years before. The prince explained that Nina had been given a master key passed down from his family for ages. Nina then realizes the mistake and tells the prince she is not that girl. The prince then describes her that day, long hair and a white dress. Nina clears up the mess and tells the prince that it was Maya Orphelia and not her. Nina was then seen next to Yuta, watching the prince and Maya opening the door with the key given by the prince. Yuta Kirishima Yuta is Maya's childhood friend who helped her at one point to retrieve a holy stone. When Maya stubbornly told Yuta to let her go despite hanging on the edge of an amusement park ride, Yuta scolded her like a child and told her she would never find any of the stones with her attitude. It is unknown how close they are but is shown that it was Yuta who accidentally told the prince that her name was Nina Saqurail. Hiroki Tsuijai When Maya discovered Tsuijai having a holy stone near his presence, she tried to be friends with him. She showed him a plastic skeleton doll that began to dance, opening its rib cage to reveal organs. Tsuijai was happy about this and the two formed a friendship. Rumors started going around that Tsuijai and Maya were a couple, and were later increased when the two began to meet frequently. Maya and Tsuijai got items from a store Tsuijai believed Maya would enjoy. When Maya was found to be lurking around the beach house of Tsuijai's family, Maya reasoned that she needed an answer from Tsuijai from her false confession. Her true intentions was to find the holy stone. When Tsuijai realized she seemed completely uninterested in him, he accused her of not knowing what true love is or not knowing how it really feels. Maya bursts into tears and screams back telling him she knows and she has been loving someone dearly. He eventually forgets Maya after her marriage to the prince. Tetsushi Kaji Kaji tried to befriend Maya at one point, offering her to join them in watching the fireworks. She refused immediately and almost slipped into the water. On instinct, Kaji grabbed her by the waist and was seen by Ayu who misunderstood as them being together. Maya assaulted Kaji and told him never to go near her again. Kaji forgets who Maya is after her marriage to the prince. Prince of the Magic Kingdon When there was a ball held ten years before the events of Ultra Maniac, the prince snuck out of the ball and tried to find solace in his hideout. He was amazed to discover children around his secret place like Nina, Yuta, Luna, and Maya. He eventually danced with Maya and when a part of a castle tower crumbled, Maya bravely saved him. The prince asked for Maya's name from Yuta who mistook him thinking he was asking about Nina and gave Nina's name. He eventually realized the misunderstanding and married Maya. Category:Ultra Maniac characters Category:Ultra Maniac characters